


Clash Of Heroes: Redone

by Cobalt27



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt27/pseuds/Cobalt27
Summary: Similar to my retelling of Transformers Energon, which is still being written, I'm just taking a break, I'm also writing a retelling of a very small game that most people will never play, but it's a game near to my heart, and the writing in the game isnt really very good at all, so I'm writing a retelling of this as well. I'm adding some ships, changing names, adding new characters and more.
Relationships: Aidan/Jezebeth (Heroes of Might and Magic), Anwen/Godric (Heroes of Might and Magic)





	Clash Of Heroes: Redone

Ashan is a land divided into four

To the northwest, lay the mystical forests of Irollan, home to the Elves

To the northeast, the Griffin Empire, land of the Humans

In the southwest, the silver cities in the desert were watched over by the wizards

And the southwest was guarded by the undead souls of Heresh

The underground was the home of the Dark Elves, elves who had sunk deep into dark magic.

But there is also a sixth, parallel world known as Sheogh, which lay home to the demons, it was their prison, but every year, during the summer and winter solstices, when the veil was weak enough, they could cross over, and wage war in attempts to conquer the world

All that kept them at bay was a sword so powerful it could control the demon forces. The Blade of Binding. But when the sword fell into the palm of Lord Grimforn, a demon king, all was nearly lost. A group of brave adventures consisting of Elves, Humans, and Wizards stole back the Blade of Binding, and hid it away forever, and used their power to strengthen the veil between Ashan and Sheogh, limiting their appearances to rare events called Bloodmoons. 

The brave adventures were renowned as Heroes, and eventually they settled down and had children of their own, the knight Edric had two sons, Godric and Aidan, and one daughter Fiona. The Elf Lasir had a daughter named Anwen, and Azh Rafir and Delara gave birth to Nadia over in the silver cities. The Families were meeting once more, to secure the holding spell on the Blade of Binding to prepare for the upcoming bloodmoon. And that's where this story begins.

Deep in the expansive, magical forests of Irollan, of which the Elves called home, there was a small half circle of tents, out if which stepped two individuals. The first of which was a tall, lean elf, who carried a crossbow at his side, the second, was a smaller, younger Elven girl. The man turned to the girl.

"Our guests should be arriving very shortly, I believe Edric and his children will be on foot, while Delara, Azh Rafir, and their daughter Nadia will come through to portal." The man explained.

"Father, why are we meeting so close to the bloodmoon? Shouldn't Edric and his sons be preparing for the battle?" The daughter asked the father.

"It is _because_ of the bloodmoon that we are meeting, we should have met sooner, but Edric has been caught up dealing with this noble in the Griffin Empire, Count Carlyle i believe was his name." The Father explained. No sooner than he explained this did four human emerge from the trees. Two of the humans were muscular, tall men, adorned in silver armor, although one was taller than the other. The third was a small girl, she looked to be in her teens, and she held a book. The fourth was a just as tall as the other men, but he wasnt as muscular, and his eyes were cast to the ground, his hair appeared to have pressed against his forehead with much difficulty. The Elf father greeted the taller muscular man.

"Edric my friend, it's been too long, so good to see you!" The elf greeted. The human identified as Edric responded.

"Lasir! Pleasant greetings indeed! I believe the last time we met was before another Bloodmoon as well, and my goodness, is that Anwen? Shes nearly twice as tall! What have you been feeding her?" He asked, referring to the elf girl. Anwen laughed.

"I am the hunter of the family now, I feed him." She laughed. The other muscular man approached Anwen.

"Greetings Anwen, it's been quite a while since we last saw each other. You look much different." He said a little awkwardly. Anwen ignored the awkwardness.

"As do you Godric, last I saw you, you werent even five feet tall, and I can see battle school is doing you well." She complimented. Godric gave a kind smile, which Anwen returned. Godric turned and gestured for his two siblings to come over.

"I dont believe you've met my siblings yet Anwen, this is my younger sister Fiona, and our youngest brother Aidan." He introduced. Anwen extended her hand, and shook Fiona's hand, then went to shake Aidan's, which he responded with by simply saying.

"No."

Lasir called to Anwen. "Anwen I think our guests from the silver cities are arriving in the portal, can you go and greet them?"

"Indeed father, I will be back shortly."

Anwen left the party and took a short walked down and around to a small pedestal, upon which, a portal opened up, and two purple robed individuals stepped out. Anwen greeted them.

"Delara and Nadia it is great to see you, the others have already arrived, and are just up ahead. I thought Azh Rafir would be joining us tonight?" She inquired.

Delara answered. "He wanted to be here tonight, but he does have a kingdom to run, and sometimes things get in the way. He assured us that with everyone else's help this time, the spell would have enough strength until our next meeting." Anwen nodded in understanding and turned to show them the way, when a loud crash sounded.

"That came from the campsite!" Anwen yelled. The three women ran back to the camp, to find it in ruins. The tents were on fire, and horned demons plagued the once tranquil area. In the center of the chaos, stood a huge, goliath of a demon, he had bandages over his left eye, and a battle axe in his right hand.

"If I had known they'd have children as guards, I wouldn't have brought so many troops, but oh well." He laughed. Anwen was furious, she drew her bow, nocked an arrow, and released, the demon easily dodged the arrow. The Demon grabbed Lasir by the throat, and threw his body against a tree. A resounding crack sounded, and Lasir's body lay dead on the dirt. 

"Father!" Anwen yelled. She turned to the giant demon. "Who are you!"

"Azexes the conqueror. Your reckoning." He said with a sneer. He grabbed Edric, and looking him dead in the eye, asked. "You know who I am. I'd wager you know who sent me. You know what I want. Where is the Blade of Binding.

Edric gasped for breath, his face was covered in blood. His eyes were daggers as he stared at Azexes. Stuttering, he yelled. "Take your disgusting teeth, and your horrible breath back to Sheogh!" Azexes squinted, before reaching up with his other hand, and snapping Edric's neck, and throwing his corpse to the floor. "I really dont want to ask again. Where is the Blade of Binding?" He yelled.

Godric was on the ground, he cried out "Father no!" Godric's eyes filled with fury. Aidan lay injured on the ground next to Lasir's dead body. Wanting to help, Aidan saw in Lasir's hand a **Knife**. Godric stood up, grabbed Aidan, and gestured for Anwen, Delara, and Nadia to follow him. They ran back to the portal, but Azexes was not far behind. 

"Get the portal ready, I will hold him back!" Godric instructed. Drawing a broadsword, Godric charged at Azexes. Delara turned to the pedestal, raised a staff, and conjured a portal. After this, Delara also charged at Azexes, her body glowing bright cyan, there was a flash of blue light, and then a blast, that knocked them all back, including Azexes. The remaining blue light swirled in the air for a second, then rushed itself toward Nadia. The light was absorbed into Nadia's skin. The first to recover was Aidan, who pulled Nadia to her feet. Aidan jumped into the portal, and Nadia soon followed. Delara was nowhere to be seen, and Godric was being put into chains. The blast had knocked Anwen far enough back that she had gone unnoticed by the demon forces.

"Fan out, find me the Blade of Binding." Azexes ordered his troops. As Anwen snuck beneath the bushes, he could barely contain he rage. Rage toward demons, she didnt even know how it was they had gotten there, the bloodmoon was still a few days away, they shouldn't have been able to cross over from Sheogh to Ashan. Had Aidan and Nadia made it safely through the portal? What had happened to Delara? Where were they taking Godric? What had happened to the Blade of Binding? Surely it wouldnt take very long for them to find a shiny silver sword? So many questions raced through her mind, but she needed to keep her cool and make logical decisions. 

She crawled through the underbrush, silently sneaking around horned demons. Her ankle had been twisted in all the commotion, she had burns on her right leg and abdomen, but she didnt care. The only thing on her mind was revenge. She needed to get to the hunters lodge and find her cousin Findan, then she could sort this mess out


End file.
